changelingthedreamingfandomcom-20200215-history
Boto
"Please take my hand, and we'll dance with passion for life!" , though they themselves are not Skinchangers.]] The time of the village festival is fast approaching, and the static of wild excitement colours the humid air. People from neighbouring villages arrive for the celebration, eager with anticipation. But there's also the excitement of mystery, for it's these vast festivals that the creature finds irresistible, and the villagers can hardly contain their desire to discover who among them is a Boto. Extremely rare, the Boto are unusual kithain, spending most of their time in the form of pink dolphins, lazily swimming in the great rivers, under the great bows of hanging trees. Elusive and shy, few people will ever be honoured enough to see the Boto for what they truly are. Description Despite this elusive nature, they are as gregarious and friendly as any dolphin, living a life full of fun and frolic. Friendly people will find that Boto are kind-hearted, relishing the very fact that they are alive, the taste of Glamour of sheer existence. Boto live a largely solitary existence, and despite the fact that they greatly enjoy good company, they spend almost all of their lives alone. Sometimes, however, the lure of fun and good companionship proves too much to resist, and the Boto will join a crowd of people, just to enjoy being with them. Because of their good humour and lightness of heart, they actively seek those people who are enjoying themselves, and thus they are most likely to be found at small village festivals. Any Boto at such a party will almost certainly attract a great deal of attention, for they are both attractive and charismatic. Of course, much of the attention is from members of the opposite sex. A passionate kith, they are extremely fond of love, both physical and spiritual, but sadly it rarely lasts for more the one night. But, that night of passion is splendid in its intensity, with the Boto leaving behind a contented or broken heart come the following morning . . . They have an affinity with the Actor realm. Appearance and Lifestyles Seductive and handsome in their human form, the Boto are an attractive kith, but their beauty is not the unearthly beauty of the Sidhe, but is instead a beauty that is much more natural and easily felt by mere mortals. Their natural dolphin form is that of the bizarre pink dolphin of South American rivers (especially the Amazon), but their most unusual trait is their blowhole, which is present even in their human form. In their fae seemings their skin is smooth, with a pink tinge, and their eyes are large, deep and fluid, sparkling with merriment. Childling Boto have vanished in recent years, gradually disappearing from view. The reasons for this aren't fully known, but sadly, this kith is dying out. (Note: actual pink dolphins are under threat of extinction). Wilder Boto are exceedingly rare, though they are among the most attractive people in the world, combining the freshness of youth with the glamour of their souls. Grump Boto are the most numerous of this kith but their numbers are still pitifully low. The total world population of Boto (mainly in the Amazon basin) does not exceed 100. These Grumps age gracefully, with the full beauty that age can bring, perhaps tinged with a little sorrow and regret at the future they face. Boto are, unusually, not humans with Fae souls, but dolphins with Fae souls. They spend most of their time in their natural habitat, living life as a dolphin, and only leave this form if they have a strong desire for companionship, or if they need their human form to avoid attacks, or travel where there is no waterway. Birthrights and Frailties As with any Kith, Boto have a few traits exclusive to them. Birthrights On Two Legs: Boto spend most of their time in water, but, by spending one Glamour point, they can turn into human form. This form is extremely beautiful and attractive. Reversion to dolphin form is free. Doing so in the presence of mortals requires that they use their Wyrd. Awe: Boto naturally attract attention wherever they are, or whatever form they take. They gain an extra dot in both Charisma and Appearance, but not above 5. They will never botch any Seduction rolls and these bonuses are in effect at all times. Frailties Mark of the Dolphin: When in human form, Boto still have the dolphin's blow-hole on the top of their heads. Anyone who sees it can make an Intelligence + Mythlore roll (Difficulty 6). If successful, the person understands the true nature of the Boto, and the Boto loses her ability to transform for a short period of time. To find out how long the Boto is affected, roll the viewer's Banality (Difficulty of the Boto's Glamour). Each success means the Boto is affected for 1 turn. Boto inevitably flee under such a circumstances. They typically wear a cap to cover this frailty. Views on Other Kith Curupira: They strive to protect the wilderness, but we know that it's a futile task. We should spend our final days with laughter and happiness. My heart aches with pain, as their demise looms ever closer. If only they would stop and fight back to save themselves. Saci: They can be good fun, but all too often they bring anger and annoyance to others. They just don't appreciate a good prank, but they are fun at parties. External Links http://www.angelfire.com/ca4/dataweaver/play/changeling/boto.html